Tsubasa High
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: Stella and Nari Yuki's mother sends them to American to attend 'Tsubasa High', famous for allowing students to chose Magic and Miliatry classes. There, Stella meets the infamous 'G5'. What happens when she has frequet runins with them? And why is it dange
1. Character list and School information

Rating: PG for language

Warning: some shonen-ai (and a lot of Japanese gets spoken)

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing, Gundam SEED, or Cardcaptor Sakura ;.;

Summary:Stella Yuki's mother enrolls her andher twin sister, Nari, into an American high school, Tsubasa High. There, she meets many people—but the ones that puzzle her the most are the mysterious 'G5'. AU-ish (combination of worlds)

**

* * *

**

**Teachers**

Treize Kushranada- Principle

Millardo Peacecraft/Zecs Merquise- Vice Princible

**Core Classes**

Eric Photon- Physics/other science classes

Tomas Hardy- Language Arts

Laura Carpenter- History

Sybil Rose- Math

**Connection Classes**

Jocelyn Meadowfield- Art

Natalia Salazar- Cooking

Noin- PE

Holly Davis- French; Italian

Rosie Skye- Spanish

Shirley Skye- Japanese

Mariah Skye- Modern Tech; Modern Tech 1&2

Samantha Mason- Computer Applications; Intro to Computers

**Clubs**

Edmund Bell- Karate

Lady Une- Debate

Mariah Skye, Shirley Skye, Rosie Skye- Anime/Manga drawing

George O'Neil- Sports

**Magic Courses**

Sayoran Li- Powers Control

Sakura Li ((:) S&S forever!))- Powers Control

Yukito 'Yue' Star- Defensive Magic

Cerobes 'Kero'- Transformation

Tomeyo Daijoubu- History of Magic

**Military Courses**

Andrew Watfeild- Archery and Gunning

Natarle Badrigule- Tactics

Mu La Flaga- MS Training

Murre Ramius- MS and OS designing/Leadership

Meilin Rae- Swordsmanship

**Non-teachers, but still important at school**

Sally Po- nurse ((mwahaha the doctor from hell! XP but seriously, she's cool :D))

**Students**

Name: Ranko Rivers

Age: 15/10th grade

Name: Ranma Rivers

Age: 15/10th grade

Name: Alexis Hino

Age: 14/9th grade

Name: Chris Johnson

Age: 14/10th grade

Name: Luna Black

Age: 14/9th grade

(anime characters now :) All in 9th grade)

-Kira Yamato

-Athrun Zala

-Lacus Clyne

-Sai Argyle

-Mirillia Haw

-Flay Alster

-Nicol Arimarfi

-Yzak Jule

-Dearka Elseman

-Hiiro Yui

-Duo Maxwell

-Trowa Barton

-Quatre Rababa Winner

-Chang WuFei

-Ririna Peacecraft/Ririna Dorlin (I will use either last name)

* * *

**School Information**

**Background**

Tsubasa High was started by a group of friends (Card Captor Sakura) who wanted there to be a school that people with special abilities could go to. Now, it still serves its original purpose but since the original Hiiro Yui ((I'm going to call him Heero Yuy)) was murdered, the school board decided to add another part to the school- military. People who had connections to the military or wished to be a soldier but were still in High School could go here as well as people with special gifts.

**Classes available**

Of course, the school has many of the same classes a normal school does. History, science, math, and language arts for the core (main) classes. Spanish, French, Japanese, and Italian are the language classes you can choose from. Then there is Computer Applications, where you learn to use the Microsoft Office package, and Introduction to Computers, where you learn about Microsoft PowerPoint and how to make a website. A technology class is also available, in three different levels- Modern tech, Modern Tech 1 and 2. Finally, there is Home Ec and Study Skills which is like Study Hall.

The classes that are not in normal schools are the favorites by the majority of the school. There are military classes and magic classes. The different magic classes that are available are Powers Control, History of Magic, Defensive magic, and Transformation.

Powers Control is exactly what its name says it is- you learn how to control your powers easier. It may have a lot of teachers, but they are all experienced with magic- they are three of the school's founders. In History of Magic, you learn about famous people in the magical world along with historic moments and achievements. Defensive magic is a crossover with the military courses, where you discover ways to use magic in battle and fighting situations. Lastly, Transformation is where you learn how to transform into animals and to transform inanimate objects into other items. Just note- don't call the teacher a stuffed animal!

Some say that Tsubasa High's military courses are the most interesting, because the majority of the teachers have been in the kinds of situations they teach about. The different kinds that they offer are Archery and Gunning, Tactics, MS Training, MS and OS designing, and swordsmanship.

Archery and Gunning, taught by the Desert Tiger, not only teaches students to use a bow and arrow or a gun (or both), but helps with hand-eye coordination. With Natarle Badrigule teaching Tactics, there are sure to be many lives saved if her students fight in possible future wars. Of course, who else would teach MS Training but the Hawk of Eyndimion himself, Mu La Flaga? He teaches students how to properly handle pretty much any MS they could be in. Fervent video game players say this class also helps get better scores MS and OS Designing is taught by the former captian of the battleship Archangle, Murre Ramius, who also teaches a leadership class. Sayoran Li's cousin, Meilin Rae, teaches the swordsmanship class.


	2. Kids in America Ch 1

Warning: some shonen-ai (and a lot of Japanese gets spoken)

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing, Gundam SEED, or Card captor Sakura ;.;

Summary: Stella Yuki's mother enrolls her in an American high school, Tsubasa High. There, she meets many people—but the ones that puzzle her the most are the mysterious 'G5'. And what if the only reason you could get into this school is by either you have special powers or military connections?

Note: The quote at the beginning of each chapter is from the song that the chapter is named after.

"Hotshot you give me no problems

Much later you'll be saying 'never mind'.

You know life is cruel; life is never kind."

- American Juniors, "Kids in America"

Tsubasa High Chapter One

Kids in America

* * *

Stella stared up at her new school. _THIS is my school? It's GIANORMUS! There's nothing this big back home! Of course…At home there is no school like this…_ Looking down at the paper in her hand, which had the schedule that her mother had picked up for her the day before, she saw that her first class was off the small courtyard, which was not too far away.. After looking at the school for another minute, she started to jog to her class.

"Sumimasen, is this Ms. Medowfeild's class?" Stella asked.

"Depends, are you Stella Yuki?" The woman in the classroom laughed. Stella nodded. "Then yes, that's me. Welcome to Tsubasa High, Stella!"

"Thanks… My sister is supposed to be here right now too, but she wouldn't wake up this morning so she'll be here at the time school normally starts." Stella said, talking about her sister, Nari.

"Okay." Ms. Meadowfield said. "Shinn is going to be here soon, he is going to show you around until you can get used to the school."

Just then, a teen with dark red eyes, similar to Stella's own crimson eyes, and dark navy hair walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Meadowfield!" The boy smiled.

"Good morning, Shinn. You two can introduce yourselves."

"Konnichi wa. Watashi wa Yuki Stella desu. Onamae wa nan desu ka?" Stella said to Shinn. A confused look came over his face. "That's Japanese for—"

"Mo ichido? And a little slower?" Shinn asked. Stella repeated herself, and then Shinn nodded. "Watashi wa Asuka Shinn desu."

"Shinn, why don't you show her around the campus now? Stella, you can move into your dorm room after school is over." Ms. Meadowfield told the two students. Stella and Shinn left to begin the grand tour of the school.

"Can I see your schedule?" Shinn asked.

"Sure." Stella said, and took her schedule out of her pocket.

((A/N: the classes are in half-hour periods, in order for students to be able to take a few connection classes, core classes, and the course they are enrolled in. 14 periods at Tsubasa High 7 periods in a normal school))

_Name: Stella Yuki ID number: 13688_

_Courses enrolled in: Magic and Military_

_HourSubject Teacher Semester_

_STAR STAR J. Meadowfield - all_

_01 History L. Carpenter - all_

_02 Physics E. Photon - all_

_03 Math S. Rose - all_

_04 ELA T. Hardy - all_

_05 Art J. Meadowfield - 1_

_05 PE L. Noin - 2_

_LUNCH_

_06 Intro to Computers S. Mason - 1_

_06 Computer Apps S. Mason - 2_

_07 Powers control S. Li, S. Li - all_

_08 Transformation Cerobes - all_

_09 Archery and Gunning A. Watfeild - all_

_10 MS Training M. La Flaga - all_

_11 Swordsmanship M. Rae - all_

_12 Japanese S. Skye - all_

_13 Chorus Y. Okino - all_

_14 ClubM. Skye, S. Skye, R. Skye - all_

_CLUB- Anime/Manga drawing_

"Hm… We have all the same classes except for Powers Control and Transformation. Lacus is in those classes though, she can tell you what to do and not to do in those classes…. Just remember, in your Transformation class, DON'T call the teacher a stuffed animal..." Shinn told Stella, as the two walked to the main courtyard.

"Okay and why?" Stella asked

"Hello Shinn!" A pink haired girl called from the other side of the quad. The small group that she was talking to turned to see who she was talking to.

"Hello Lacus, Ranko, Ranma, Miss Badrigule, Mrs. Li, Mr. Li!" Shinn responded. As he started run towards the group, he instructed Stella "Follow me!"

"Hey Shinn. Who's she?" The other boy, most likely Ranma, asked.

"Watashi wa Yuki Stella desu." She paused, seeing three confused looks that clearly said 'she knows how to speak that fast in Japanese? o.o'. "I'm Japanese."

"Oh yeah! Sayoran, Natarle, remember? Jocelyn told us that the new students were Japanese." The brown-haired teacher said.

"I remember now… Is your sister here?" The other woman asked.

"He wouldn't wake up this morning.. I left with out her, he'll be here the time school would normally start."

"Stella, do you have a Japanese name?" Mr. Li questioned.

"Yes, well, actually, it's actually Chinese, why?" Stella asked.

"If I remember correctly, you can't write Stella in hiragana, katakana, or kanji. How did you get a Chinese name?"

"My dad's Chinese. My mom and him agreed that I would have a Chinese name, and my sister a Japanese name. It's Li Mei."

"Sakura, Sayoran, didn't you use to have friends who's children were named Li Mei and Nari?" Miss Badrigule asked.

"Yes… Sayoran, remember the Yuki's? They moved to China for a few years after they got married. They must have moved back after we moved here…" Mrs. Li remembered.

"Weren't they in your brother and Yukito's class?" Mr. Li asked, and his wife nodded. "Are your parents by any chance Momoko and Tai Yang Yuki?"

"Yes…" Stella nodded. "You knew them?"

"Yeah. They were good friends of my older brother when he was in high school." Mrs. Li nodded.

"Shinn, don't you think that you should show Stella around before school starts?" Miss Badrigule said.

"There's only 45 minutes until school starts." Lacus added.

"Hai.." Shinn nodded. "Follow me, Stella! I'll see you later, Lacus, Ranma, Ranko, Mrs. Li and Mr. Li! And I'll see you in class, Miss Badrigule!"

"Ja ne!" The group called, as Shinn and Stella ran off.

"Well, first of all, this is where the core and connections classes are." Shinn pointed at the building they had just come from. "The round building is the magic arts building."

"THIS is the magic arts building!" Stella exclaimed. Shinn nodded. The duo walked through the small garden-like path between the building, and soon two more buildings came into view.

"The building that's farther from us is the student dorms, and the one right here is the gym. The sports fields are on the other side of the gym… I think you might be able to see them when we get around the corner."

A moment later, they came in view of three fields. The soccer field and the baseball diamond were right in front of them, and the football field was behind those two, but in front of a tall fence.

"Yup." Shinn nodded.

"O.O wow…" Stella blinked.

The two then walked towards the baseball diamond and the other side of the magic arts building. Coming up in front of them was another building.

_ O.o this place is even huger on the inside… And it has a TON more buildings than you would imagine…._ Stella thought.

"Hey, earth to Stella!" Shinn said, waving his hand in front of Stella's face. Stella blinked, and quickly swatted his hand away.

"Don't worry, I'm still paying attention." Stella sighed.

"Oh really? Then what building is that?" Shinn laughed.

"Uh…. O.o crap you got me." Stella sweatdropped.

"Hah. That's where Tactics, MS and OS designing, Leadership and Swordsmanship is."

"Kk! "

"And on the other side of the fence is basically the rest of the military stuff."

"MS Training, hanger, storage, gun range, and archery, right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. And the MS training field too," Shinn answered, "Well, that's about it."

* * *

-END CHAPTER ONE-

A/N: Whee! Chapter one is finally done! - And right after I ordered a full-sized poster of Shinn off of eBay o.o; -dance- Yay I can't wait for it to come! (and for the rest of the marking period at school to be through so I can get it… -sigh-) Well….. Ja ne, time for me to start the next chappie! n.nb


	3. Anything but Ordinary Ch 2

Warning: Some shonen-ai and lotsa Japanese! And Flay and (mild) Ririna bashing from now on ; (if you don't like Flay or Ririna bashing, then get away from this fic because there will be a LOT of it, I HATE those two)

Rating: PG for language

Disclamer: What, do you THINK I own Gundam and CCS? In my dreams i do (seriously), but not in real life. ;.;

A/N: I'm not calling Sakura and Sayoran Mr. and Mrs. Li anymore ; too confusing for me (students will still though) And this chapter, Nari

"Is is enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out,

And leave me here to bleed.

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life,

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

-Avril Lavigne, "Anything but Ordinary"

Tsubasa High Chapter Two

Anything but Ordinary

"Mrs. And Mr. Li?" Stella asked the familiar two teachers standing in front of a classroom door.

"Hi, Stella!" Sakura smiled.

"Has your first day been okay?" Sayoran asked.

"Pretty good," Stella nodded, "But just the opposite for my sister."

"Stelllllll" A girl groaned from behind her.

"And this is Nari." Stella laughed, pushing her sister in front of her, "Nari, the Li's know mom and dad." She whispered to him.

"Really?" Nari whispered back. Stella nodded. Nari's eyes widened behind her glasses. Obviously, she hadn't expected any of their parents friends to be in America.

"Nari is a bit shy, so She dosen't like being new in classes." Stella grinned when her sister spun around and glared at her.

Sakura laughed. "You two can go inside and have a seat, you can sit anywhere you want in our class." The two siblings nodded to their teachers and walked into the classroom that was filling up quickly.

"Stella!" Nari said angrily to Stella as they set their books down on two side-by-side desks right next to the window, and towards the front of the class. "Why do you ALWAYS have to tell the teachers that? You KNOW What they always do!"

"Yeah, yeah. They pick on you to talk in class, thinking they can 'help' you become less shy. Which never works. But Nari, I have a feeling that these teachers are different. Not only because they know mom and dad." Stella said the last part quickly before Nari could say anything.

Nari sighed, and looked at the clock. Class was about to start.

While Nari was distracted by the clock, Stella took the chance to quickly push Nari's books to the desk on the isle, and put her own books where her sisters were. When Nari turned back around, Stella was firmly seated in the chair, staring out the window; daydreaming already, and would not be moved.

"Stell, I am DEFINANTLY going to get back at you -.-" Nari muttered. Even if Stella had heard her, she showed her no sign of caring. The bell rang, and the other students scrambled for their desks before Mr. and Mrs. Li could get in the room. As the last student sat down, the couple walked in.

"You guys can socialize right now, the lesson won't be prepared for about ten minutes." Sayoran said to the class, as Sakura was reading papers from a file folder.

As soon as the class started to get up from their desks, Sakura's head jerked up. "First we have to introduce our new students." Some of the girls in the back corner of the room either hadn't realized that Stella and Nari were there, or thought they were just some people who had switched classes.

"Mrs. Li, we don't _have_ any new students." A girl with dark red hair and a pink dress, who appeared to be the groups leader, stood up.

"Flay, just look a---" Sayoran started, before Stella cut him off.

"If you hadn't noticed, my sister and I are new here. I think that means that we are new students, if I am not mistaken….. And please tell me that you just honestly didn't realize we were here." Stella said, standing up now and facing the girl, Flay. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw familiar pink hair, and then Lacus's semi-shocked expression.

_Here it comes…_ Nari sighed and buried Her face in Her hands.

_Its Stella! She seemed much more kind earlier… You wouldn't expect an outburst from her at first sight… Don't judge a book by its cover comes into play here, I guess.._ Lacus thought.

"Quite honestly, I thought you were just some poor kid who had transferred from another class." Flay said snootily.

Stella glared at Flay. Suddenly, when most people, including Nari, thought she was going to start to yell at Flay, Stella sat down and closed her eyes.

Sakura looked at Nari, and mouthed 'you don't have to introduce yourself if you want, Sayoran and I can for you two.' The girl just shook her head, stood up, and faced the class.

"I'm Nari Yuki, and this is my younger twin, Stella Yuki." Nari paused, and looked around the classroom. She gulped, and started to speak again. "Well… Judging by what you just saw, I doubt I need to say this but I will anyways.. Stell has a bit of an anger issue, but she's pretty good at controlling it. Just don't make her _really_ mad." She sat back down, and looked at the desk. This signaled the class that she was done speaking.

"Damnit.." Stella said quietly. Her hands were clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms. If one had been able to see her face, which was now facing the desk and veiled by hair, you would have seen an expression that looks like a mix of anger, embarrassment, and pain. "I almost let it get control of me."

"Stella, it'll be alright. Flay's the leader of the snobs, but she's just a big pansy." Lacus offered some words of comfort, and patted Stella's shoulder. Nari sighed, and looked at the almost mirror-image of herself. It was hard for her to see her sister like this. Every time Stella got mad, someone either had to stop her or Stella would just turn away and worry about what might have happened if she hadn't of stopped herself; if someone stopped her it would be if they hadn't have stopped her instead. Looking back to when Stella's main anger problems first occurred, she remembered that there was a reason that Stella wonders what might have happened. Ever since that day, almost seven years before….

**_

* * *

-flashback-_**

_Stella and Nari are seven years old. The two sisters are playing in the back yard of the dojo they lived in at the time, wearing new play yukatas. Their birthday had been a week before, and their dad had just built a small cottage for them, complete with a loft, porch, 'glass' windows and furniture. Their mother had sewn curtains and other things for the cabin, and some other relatives gave them things to put in the cottage. The girls loved it! Now, they could play outside for hours on end but still be inside. They could sleep in it, eat in it, do their homework in it, and tons of other things._

_After a while, the two sisters decided to play hide-and-seek tag. They played together for hours, only stopping when their mother called them in for dinner._

_"Girls! It's time to get ready to eat, come inside and change and wash up!" Momoko called to the girls, who were now playing with two dolls they had also gotten in front of one of the lofts windows._

_"Alright mommy!" Stella yelled, and then disappeared from the window to put Sakura's (her doll) things away._

_"__We'll be there when we put Sakura-chan and Tsuki-chan's things away!" Nari also disappeared from the window, putting Tsuki's (her doll) things away also. A moment later, they were running out of the cabin, their dolls with them._

_"Nari, you're a faster runner than I am and Sakura-chan is getting hungry, could you take her?" Stella asked. Nari ran back to Stella and carefully took Sakura, then started running for the house again. Stella bent over to untangle a part of her yukata from her geita then started to run again once it was free. Two minute later, Stella had somehow tripped, and was falling- her head in a collision course with the stone steps to the walkway around the dojo. She screamed. Nari, who had looked out of her bedroom door a bit farther down the walkway, tried to stop Stella's fall, but it was too late. Nari ran to get their mother, who promptly called for an ambulance. Once Momoko hung up the phone, she knew that it would take the ambulance a while longer to get to the dojo, which was at the end of lane outside of town._

_**-fast forward two months-**_

_Stella had gotten back from the hospital eight weeks ago, after spending two under the watchful eyes of doctors and nurses, and her bandages on her head were removed a week and a half after that. Although, she wasn't out of danger. The doctors did not have to worry about amnesia, because as soon as Stella woke up she knew her family members. They were more worried about any differences in her personality. (A/N: just to let you know, I have almost no idea what I'm talking about right now…)_

_In the time she had been back at her home, Stella had been acting a little different. But then again, so was everyone in the house. Momoko and Tai Yang had been fighting more and more often. Each time, they thought that the girls hadn't heard anything, but they did. For some reason, Tai Yang wasn't paying Stella's medical bills as much and as often as he was supposed to; the payments were the minimum, and were sent late. Another reason: he was always gone; never home. Each fight made Stella feel more and more uncomfortable, more guilty. Stella and Nari had taken to sleeping in the cabin now, so they couldn't hear any late-night fights if they transpired. One time, after the worse fight yet, Stella finally let everyone know what exactly the damage was._

_Another personality. One more violent, destructive, seemingly un-caring. Almost the polar opposite of Stella. She started to yell at Tai Yang. They had found out that what Stella had tripped on was a piece of lumber left over from the construction. Left behind by none other than… Tai Yang. A piece of glass from a window in the cottage a baseball had broken lay nearby. The girl picked it up, and clutched it in her hand. Soon after picking it up, small rivulets of blood trickled from her hand._

_"STELLA! NO!" Nari and Momoko yelled simultaneously._

_"Stella, please!" Nari begged, "Stella! I know you inside out! You would NEVER do anything like this! Stella… Please, St--"_

_Stella turned around, "Have you ever considered that someone can change? That it's possible that I during the hours I was unconscious, something _happened_? I'm not the same girl you used to know. Deal with it." With that, she turned around._

_".." Nari tried to say something, but was too shocked to do so. She watched as her twin sister and father fought. Then as she got the reason why he wasn't paying bills; why he was never home when the two girls and Momoko needed him. The answer made Stella's blood boil, and she lunged to attack Tai Yang. Nari couldn't just stand back and do nothing anymore. She jumped in front of her father, in the path of the piece of glass the younger girl held. Holding up her arm to try and protect herself. A searing pain ripped through her arm, and Nari held her wounded limb close to her, as she quickly looked back to see their mother knock out their father, and run to call an ambulance._

_Nari pleaded with her sister to calm down. But her attempts were futile, Stella wouldn't listen. Instead, her sister cut Nari's face too. A moment later, Nari fell to her knees and started to sob. This seemed to break Stella out of her anger, and she dropped the peice of glass and ran to her sister. When she saw the deep gash on Nari's arm, and the cut on her face, she gasped._

_"Who..." Stella started. She realized there was blood being left where her hand had just rested on her sisters back, and she looked at the palms of her hands. One of which, was covered in blood. "No... I..." She couldn't finish her sentance before she clollapsed on the ground, unconsious._

_**-End flashback-**_

"Stella. Nothing like that will _ever_ happen again!" Nari reassured her sister, looking at the area where the scar on her arm was (covered by the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing), and running her fingers gently along the scar that went from right above her left eye to the side of her chin.

"It CANT." Stella said.

Lacus looked at the two with confused expressions. "What are you talking about?"

"Something that happened seven years ago..." Nari trailed off.

"We'd... rather not talk about it.. Its a touchy subject for us both." Stella finished Nari's sentence. Stella opened one of her hands, and looked at the spider-web like scar there. "It has to do with these though."

-End Chapter two-

well... that was hard for me to write o.o;; -points to flashback- My first time EVER writing something like that, and I think it turned out fairly well... what do you guys think? (I know it was kinda short.. but i'm home sick right now and watching GSD so that dosen't help o.o; )


End file.
